


Something Important

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: Cap_Ironman Bingo 2016 (1) [23]
Category: Marvel Adventures (Comics)
Genre: Cap_Ironman Bingo, Getting Together, M/M, Other Avengers Mentioned - Freeform, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Stony Bingo, Tony has a dirty mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need... to talk with you. About, uh, something," Steve mumbled. Great, good job. Way to not be awkward.</p><p>His unsure language seemed to catch Tony's eye. He put his tools down and turned around, eyebrow raised. He actually looked surprised, which wasn't a look he saw often. "Something?"</p><p>"Something important," Steve said, nodding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Important

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how to tag this. Fluff, I guess? Gotta love Peter. <3

 

            "Tony, can I talk with you?" Steve asked, feeling a little cautious. This was a conversation that, well, _yes_ he wanted to have, but... Peter was right. If he didn't talk with Tony soon, then he wouldn't ever get a chance to do so. With their line of work...

            He honestly wasn't sure that he _ever_ wanted to mention it. But after Jan and Ororo had caught on, they'd started teasing him a little about his crush, and while normally he'd just blow it off and pretend like it didn't bother him... Tony acted like the teasing was all just a big joke, or like they were making fun of _him_ instead of teasing Steve, which was a little worrying. Logan had even told him that he needed to go talk with Tony, because he couldn't stand to listen to Jan and Ororo's teasing anymore.

            But it was Peter who sat down with him and explained to him that it was _okay_ to have a crush on Tony. He talked with him about how, while it may not have been socially acceptable back in the forties, it _was_ today, and no one would think differently of him because of who he was in love with. It was touching, really, since the web-slinger typically goofed off more than not, and 'serious conversations' weren't his stronghold.

            Peter was right. He needed to talk with Tony.

            "What'cha need, Cap?" the genius asked, not even glancing over at him as he continued fixing the armor. He was so glad that Tony had entrusted the team with his secret. The world may not get to know who Iron Man was, but Steve was glad that the team was allowed to know. They _had_ been a team for quite some time now, so he hoped that the man would've been able to trust him, seeing that Iron Man trusted the team with his life.

            "I need... to talk with you. About, uh, something," Steve mumbled. Great, good job. Way to not be awkward.

            His unsure language seemed to catch Tony's eye. He put his tools down and turned around, eyebrow raised. He actually looked _surprised_ , which wasn't a look he saw often. "Something?"

            "Something important," Steve said, nodding.

            "Okay Cap, you've got me interested," Tony said, looking up at him wither eager, wide eyes and an easygoing smile on his face. "What's up?"

            "I need to talk to you about something," Steve said quietly, settling down on the ground in front of Tony. After all, the genius seemed to have a serious lack of chairs in his lab. Oh well, the floor was pretty comfortable. "I've been talking with Peter—"

            "Oh no, he's not corrupting you, is he? How much of the internet has he actually shown you?" Tony asked, and wow, he actually looked serious. "You're not allowed to be corrupted by that little spider-kid. What did he show you? Please tell me it wasn't one of those videos of me from when I was younger—"

            "Tony, stop, Peter didn't show me anything," Steve said quickly. Videos on Tony when he was younger? That was actually a little intriguing. He took a deep breath, biting his lip. "We were _talking_. He needed to make sure that I knew... He made sure that I would talk to you."

            "Steve, calm down," Tony said, taking his hands. Steve blushed. "Just speak, okay?"

            "I didn't know if it was okay now, but Peter assured me that it was, and Jan and Ororo won't stop teasing me until I actually talked to you... I don't really know how you feel, but I thought that maybe if I was able to just..." Steve took a deep breath. "...if I could just _tell_ you, and—"

            Tony leaned forward, kissing him, and Steve melted against the genius. He reached a hand up to Tony's jawline, gently stroking a thumb across his face. When Steve pulled away, he still felt dazed, though Tony had a smirk now.

            "Is that all?" Tony asked, picking up his tools.

            "So... Could I take you out for dinner tonight?" Steve asked, still feeling surprised by what just happened. Tony... _kissed_ him. Just... kissed him. Huh.

            "Sounds like a plan," Tony said, starting up the blowtorch.

            "Great," Steve said, grinning as he stood up. He had to go tell Peter the good news, and find something nice to wear. Where was he going to take Tony?

            Just as he was leaving the room, he heard Tony say, "And here I was thinking that Peter showed you my old sex tapes."


End file.
